


Forced Domestication

by RainbowAether



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Doggy Style, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mindfuck, Rape, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowAether/pseuds/RainbowAether
Summary: Bull boy Kaito rapes Shuichi.Don't ask how or why I made this.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Forced Domestication

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from the game Degrees of Lewdity's cow transformation and then I just ran with it.

Shuichi uttered a tiny groan to himself as he walked up to the farm, already dressed for and dreading another fucked up day, and somehow a worse one. He walked through each of the gates, sure to close them completely; he picked up a massive bucket of mixed grains, pouring them into the food tray. Just as usual a group of "people" ran up, happily eating, albeit they were a bit different from him. Every one of them with long cow ears and tails, a collar with a bright bell, and even horns on some. 

When he had first gotten to the farm he was outright horrified that this was where his investigation of missing persons had led, Kaito going missing was already a blow but learning how many there were was sickening. However, it was soon that his snooping caught up with him, and was given a simple choice, to become one of those creatures or work on the farm and never speak a word of it. He thought after agreeing it would be over, but of course, it couldn't be that simple. 

And today was going to be one of the worst days, "milk" their top male bull by hand, but it wasn't like he had much of a choice. He was even told that his boss had graciously decided to lead the bull in and have him all set up for him. He was told the bull had been getting more aggressive and his only goal was to calm him down, Shuichi felt his mounting anxiety of it, of everything that could go wrong; Being attacked if he couldn't subdue the bull and nevermind the fact that as much as the farm dehumanized their human cattle, he'd still be jacking a person off. 

He took a few deep breaths, seeing his coworkers looking after the rest of the ranch and realizing that this was it. He tried his very best to open the door quietly, he felt the person's eyes immediately on him but finally looking up made everything far worse. In the flesh, alive and well Kaito sat on all fours, the accompanying ears, tail, and even horns of the rest of the bulls. "Kaito? What...What are you doing here?," he felt petrified, he had hoped Kaito hadn't been resigned to this strange fate. Kaito spoke up, "Shuichi! You're here too!" he spoke casually, seemingly uncaring of the current situation. 

Shuichi ran over to him, trying to grab his hand and pull him up, but Kaito didn't waver from his spot instead tilting his head. The shorter boy spoke in a frantic but hushed tone, "Come on, we have to get you out of here!". "Why would I want to go? You're here to take care of me!," the bull boy stayed put, nearly making a low growl that made Shuichi immediately stopped trying to get him up. Instead, he walked over to a nearby table all filled with different "tools" he was right to use, from a simple bucket all the way to needles filled with aphrodisiacs and cock rings. He ignored each of them only picking up the collection container and lube, he sat next to Kaito, him excitedly now standing on his fours, his cock already half erect. 

The human placed the bucket below Kaito's dick, squirting put some lube from the bottle before gently covering his cock in the cold fluid. The bull's back arched as Shuichi stroked his growing erection, all to the other's horror. Eventually, he couldn't take it m, completely stopping as he tried to back away, "No, no, no I just-I just can't do the-". Before he could finish he was dragged underneath Kaito, then flipped over to be on his stomach, "What do you mean?!," Shuichi shrunk down beneath him. 

He was caught and he knew it, no escaping now in his position, he braced himself for any possibility of Kaito beating him up in anger, but instead was surprised Kaito clumsily tried to remove his clothes but more importantly, feeling something hard press against his clothed ass. He tried to remove himself from the bull's grasp but to little avail, all while Kaito tore pieces of fabric off him, his hips even making a jittery hump against Shuichi. He continued to try and remove himself from his grasp until a low growl came from the back of Kaito's throat, "Stop struggling", making Shuichi freeze in place. 

The bull boy tried to push the head of his cock into his pert asshole, however instead he only ending up smearing the lube on his Shuichi's clenched ass. Kaito's brow furrowed, humping the smaller boy with greater force, trying to brute force his way into fucking his friend. "W-Wait! I can help, j-just doesn't be so rough!," Kaito seemed to take his plea, Shuichi felt the last bit of his dignity and morals being removed as he covers his fingers in the lube bottle, gently rubbing to try and open himself up, groaning as he dipped a finger into the sensitive hole; But before he could finish, Kaito took his opportunity, ignoring his plea, roughly fucking his friend. The bell on his collar jingled in tandem with every thrust, Shuichi bit his lip down in pain but soon enough in the blossoming pleasure as well. 

Shuichi's brain was eating away at him, trying to bring him back to reason, but rather his body overruled his logical side; Throwing his hesitations away as he started to moan in sync with each of Kaito's sharp and brutal thrusts into him. His body opened up more and more, all for his now primal need to be destroyed by his friend. Tears welled up in Shuichi's eyes, all from the abuse his ass was being put through. He made no effort to move, cum dripping out of his dick without care. He couldn't even get the energy to be angry as his body was raped, simply reveling in the raw unbridled pleasure; But soon, his orgasm completely took him off guard, cum shooting out beneath him. Kaito's harsh thrusts began to slow soon after, losing their rhyme, he made one last plunge into the boy's tight ass, filling him with his hot seed. Kaito removed himself from the exhausted boy, cum dripping out of Shuichi's ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Right now I don't have many ideas but I'm thinking Genshin Inpact's Venti with Diluc.


End file.
